Gotta Ketchup All!
by ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Takes place between "Showdown at Dark City" and "The March of the Eggxecutor." Ash wakes up one day to find the whole world has been food-i-fied! Will things ever go back to normal? One-Shot.
**A/N**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Pokémon,_ be it game or TV show. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **This takes place after** ** _Showdown at Dark City_** **, and before** ** _The March of the_ _Eggxecutor_ in the Anime version (Indigo League. Yes, I know it's old, but I only just started getting into Pokémon.)**

* * *

Waking up to feel the sunlight on his face, Ash stretched in his sleeping bag.

 _Mm…something smells good_. He thought to himself.

 _Squish!_

What was _this_? Is _this_ what he was smelling? Cautiously, he licked his hand.

…Spinach Artichoke Dip?

Looking down, he realized his sleeping bag had turned into lettuce leaves! Letting out a startled scream and kicking his legs, he found himself covered in the delicious green goo, though none too good since it got all over his clothes.

"Hey Brock! Misty! Wake up!"

"Mm…?" The redhead stirred in the lettuce sleeping bag next to him. "…Tom? What's wrong?"

"Tom? No, Misty, my name's Ash. Remember?"

"Why are you calling me Misty? My name's Ann. You know that."

"Ann?"

"Ann Chovie. You've known me for _months_ , Tom Ayto." She crossed her arms, looking a bit irritated. "Ever since you've _broken my bike_ saving your Ketchupchu."

" _Ketchupchu?!_ "

"Ketch?" Came its squeaky response. In horror, Ash looked down to find his friend, Pikachu, now with a body made of ketchup.

"Pi… _Pikachu_? Wha…what happened to you, buddy?"

"What happened to _you_ is the real question." The young man across from them rolled up his lettuce sleeping bag. "You must've hit your head or something. Life's always been like this."

"Made of food?!"

"Food? What's that?" Ann cocks her head curiously.

"But…don't you ever get hungry?"

"There's no such thing as hunger, Tom," the young man sighed patiently. "Everyone knows that."

"I don't know what's wrong with him, Caesar. I think we should keep an eye on him to make sure he hasn't…you know…" Ann did the "crazy" sign by her head.

"I'm standing right here, you know," Ash muttered. _What about the rest of my Pokémon? _He thought. _Are_ _they_ _okay?_ "Hey, Squirtle! Charmander! Bulbasaur! Pidgeotto! Come on out!"

"Sastle! Salstle!"

"Chili!"

"Barbasaur!"

"Pic _kle_!"

"…Sastle…? Chilimander…? Barbasaur…?! _Pickleotto_?!"

"Yeah, Tom. That's the rest of your Pokémon," Ann says.

"They seem okay to me," Caesar Salad observed.

Then, out of nowhere, the ground started rumbling. In the distance, the friends saw the source: a giant banana fell from the sky! A large crack runs through the ground.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S A BANANA SPLIT!" Two stoogey-looking adults and a Mustardeowth rushed past them. The group quickly followed them on foot.

"Team Rocket!" Ash called. "Are _you_ behind all of this?!"

"Pr-PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!" The pink-haired woman panted.

"MAKE IT DOUBLE!" The blue-haired man tried to catch his breath as he ran.

"TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE,"

"TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE,"

"JESSIE!"

"JAMES!"

"TEAM RELISH: DELICIOUSNESS AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!"

"SURRENDER NOW, OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!"

"THAT LAST PART DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" Mustardeowth ran ahead of the group.

Then a cherry bomb fell from the sky, and made an explosion on the villains!

"WHAT?! NO FAIR!" James whined.

"WE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO DO AN EVIL PLOT YET!" Jessie exclaimed.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM RELISH IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Mustardeowth yowled.

"Guys! Up there!" Ash pointed to a tree. Using Barbasaur's vine-whip, Ash pulled everyone to safety. "Sastle! Chilimander! Pickleotto! Return!" The three Pokemon returned to their balls at their master's command. "Phew. I think we're safe."

But then the branch broke, and Tom, Ann, Caesar, and Ketchupchu start falling into the void! Ash knew he should have been terrified of falling to his death, but instead his only thought was:

 _Ooh boy...I don't feel so good. I think I'm gonna-!_

* * *

Stumbling through the dark, he dropped to his hands and knees as the contents of his stomach could no longer be held inside him.

"Oh my gosh," he muttered.

"Pi? Pi Pikachu?" Ash felt a small paw prodding his arm. Relieved, he looked into the concerned gaze of his beloved Pikachu, its body no made of ketchup.

"Pikachu! You're back to normal!" He held the electric mouse close to him.

"Chu…" he sighed.

"Hey, what's the big ruckus?" A grumpy redheaded teenager approached them with hands on her hips. "Can't you see I'm trying to get my _beauty sleep_?"

"Oh, sorry, Mi- I mean, Ann."

"Ann?" She scratched her head, then she remembered. "Ha ha, _very_ funny. It's not like _your_ fake name was any better, _'Tom Ayto'_."

"Wha-? No, I wasn't _making fun of you_ , I was…just having a really weird dream, and it felt so real!" Ash briefly explained what happened.

"…I guess that's what you get for putting too much ketchup on your food," she concluded thoughtfully.


End file.
